Toy vehicles are common items used by young people during play. While the variety of shapes of such toy vehicles is virtually limitless, these vehicles are more interesting if they resemble vehicles exciting to children such as sports cars or fantasy cars. Such toy vehicles may be even more engaging if they can be made to change shape and thereby provide further novelty and role play.
In one category of toy vehicles known in the art, toy vehicles have been configured with front and rear halves which may slide apart from each other. As the two halves are manually pulled apart or released by a push button, various movable elements within the vehicle are shifted to a new position. Other types of toy vehicles transform into a different shape. In one example, a toy car transforms into a helicopter by extending a top member into a rotor and by pivoting side panels into landing elements. In another example, a toy vehicle which initially appears as a covered car transforms into a convertible when a rotatable roof is flipped over to expose the roof's interior concave surface.
Continuing development of novel features in toy vehicles stimulates new and creative play activities not offered previously in the art.